Never Letting You Go
by orangepencils
Summary: This small series of short stories are small developments between the characters of the series. Hopping from one time to another and exploring different relationships that exist in all three movies.
1. Friendship as Long as Time and Soup

Never Letting You Go

**Never Letting You Go**

**Friendship as Long as Time… and Soup**

**Hi there, well I must say that I haven't written for this fandom in almost four years. I really did miss it. You may notice that I don't have many stories for B2TF in my repertoire, but that's because most of them, if not all, I don't like. To put it simply, my writing has changed drastically in the past five years and the old stuff really needs some good cleaning up, if not a complete restart if I ever plan to show them to the public. So for now, enjoy the new stuff.**

**This small series of short stories are small developments between the characters of the series. They're just ideas that came to me in this last week and I prefer doing short stories instead of long developments. With that in mind, enjoy!**

**Oh and the title of the series for these short stories kind of gives it away, but if you don't get it, I'll add the chapter summary just for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**218**

**Summary: Doc has waited 23 years for this day and now that he has met his friend, maybe things will be better. Friendship**

**Time: 1978**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 1: Friendship as Long as Time… and Soup

For almost twenty-three years to the day, he had observed a particular family. He had watched them from afar making sure that everything went well for them. He daren't get too close to them in fear of arising suspicion, but he wanted to make sure that everything would turn out well. What made his task somewhat easier was the fact that for a few years, every now and then, the wife of this family would come to see him. She would bring along her family and ask if he had any news from his nephew. And every time that she would come, the observer would have to tell her that his nephew was studying abroad and other such tales. As much as he hated lying to people, he had no choice in this case for the nephew that she so often asked about was her own future son.

Emmett Brown had, ever since November of 1955, kept a close eye on the McFly family waiting for the day where he would finally meet his young friend. There had been years throughout the twenty-three that had passed where he had deeply missed the teenager's company and others where he had been able to push it aside and remind himself that eventually, everything would work out fine. But sometimes, like every other person, the man of science became restless and impatient.

However, his waiting seemed to have finally come to an end on this chilly March day of the year 1978. He had gone out to do some last minute groceries and was running late for an appointment at the vetenerian's office. Just as he was running out of Shop Well, he failed to see a skateboard that was close to the door and went flying to the floor.

He had enough time to yell out "Great Scott!" before he landed flat on his stomach. He heard some youthful sniggering from the back and he assumed that it belonged to the owner of the board. He was just about to give the kid a piece of his advice when, suddenly, a small arm and hand reached out to help him out. To say that the older man was shocked was something.

"Are you okay, sir? I'm terribly sorry you fell. I didn't know that my board was sticking out." Doc looked over the youth once he was back on his own two feet and was shocked by what he saw. It was the eyes that gave it away. They were the same blue eyes that he had seen and etched into his mind some 23 years ago. But could it really be who he thought it was?

"Don't bother with him, McFly. Don't you know who he is?" One of his friends asked. From the comment, Doc knew that this was Marty, his waiting was now over. Marty remained silent before he spoke again.

"You're Dr. Brown aren't you?" The older man sighed and picked up his bags. Maybe today wasn't the day, he thought as he noticed the youth's facial expression. He took his groceries and left.

--

Marty watched the man leave and felt somewhat bad for him. He had heard of the many rumours regarding their local scientist and at times, the kid had wondered whether or not they were real. Marty didn't believe that he was as deranged as the townsfolk had made him out to be. He seemed rather lonely more than anything else.

He picked up his skateboard and noticed a can of soup that had fallen out of Dr. Brown's grocery bag. He took the can and discretely put it in his bad. He would look up the scientist's address and bring him the can. It was the least that he could do after the accident.

Once the youngster got home, he went to the phone book to see If Dr. Brown was listed in it, luckily he was. Marty took down the address and street number before heading towards the place.

--

Emmett Brown was busy putting his groceries away. He had been a few minutes late to pick up his aging dog; Galileo, but the vet hadn't said anything. He was putting away the vegetables when he heard the doorbell to his living headquarters ring. He wasn't expecting anyone and he was seriously thinking of ignoring it, thinking that it was a prank, but his visitor seemed quite determined.

After putting away the bag of baby carrots, he walked over to the door and opened it. He certainly hadn't been expecting to see the ten year old Marty Mc Fly.

"Can I help you?" Doc asked trying to keep his cool.

"You dropped your can of soup, Dr. Brown, so I brought it back." He took out the can and showed it to the scientist. Emmett didn't know what to say or do. He was touched that the youth had gone through all this trouble for a measly can of soup.

"Thank you very much." Just then, Galileo came up to see why his master was at the door and do some investigation.

"Is that your dog, Dr. Brown?" The boy asked with wonder. He had always liked dogs, but couldn't have any since his brother was allergic.

"Yes, if you want to pet him, go right ahead, but you have to tell me your name in exchange." Marty smiled before telling him.

"I'm Marty McFly." Doc knew it already, but he had to play the part for now, until 1985 came along. The boy crouched down as the dog came to meet this stranger. The older man watched in amazement as the youngster and the dog became friendly acquainted. Of all these twenty-three years, he had never imagined that their friendship would start because of a skateboard, a can of soup and an old dog.

"He's a neat dog. Is it true that you build stuff in your garage, Dr. Brown?" The boy tried to see beyond Doc's shoulder, but much of the inside was darkened by shadows and obscured by furniture that obstructed Marty's view.

"Yes it is, if you want, you can come inside and I can show you some of them." Marty seemed overjoyed by the idea and was happy to be let in.

Doc showed him some of his smaller, functioning, inventions and was amazed to see the young Marty's look of wonder. After a few minutes of questioning, the boy became serious and looked up at the scientist.

"You know, Dr. Brown, I don't believe what other people say about you. I think you're kinda neat. Would you mind if I visited you another time? I can help you with your experiments and stuff." The last line had been said with a sort of pleading voice, almost as if he thought that Doc would say no.

"Thank you Marty, I'm glad to know that you aren't basing your opinion on what other people tell you. And I would be most pleased if you would want to help me." Marty beamed with joy.

"Cool, thanks Dr. Brown. I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I called you Doc instead of Dr. Brown? I don't really like doctors and Doc sounds cooler than doctor."

Emmett laughed. "That's no problem at all."

**End of One**

**Well, here's my grand return. Please drop me a few lines if you liked this little story. In all, it should have 6 chapters. I might add more if I get any other ideas, but obviously, they have to do with the title. I hope you liked it.**

**Op **


	2. Tea Makes it Better

Never Letting You Go

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 2: Tea Makes it Better**

**No, it wasn't intentional to have food mentioned in both chapters. Originally, I wanted to write four before two, but two comes before four in the chronological order. Therefore, I wrote two and three before four which is haunting my sleep with pretty images. I must warn whoever reads these little notes, that my all time favourite pairing in the trilogy is the one of Doc and Clara. That means that the next three chapters are about them. Don't worry, I have others planned about other pairings in the trilogy for 5, 6 and seven. Yes, yes, SEVEN. Holly smokes! I would have typed this sooner, but I had exams. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I will own a shirt.**

**Oh and, the food in the titles was originally only for chapter one and four, but then I decided that it would be my trademark in the chapters.**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed with kind words and to those who will. I hadn't written BTTF fanfiction in so long that I was a bit scared to post after such a long absence. Thanks for encouraging me! **

**Summary: After Marty was successfully sent back to 1985 from 1885, Doc marvels at everything that is taking place. DxC with a touch of melancholy, sort of. **

**P.S., I like to think that when Doc put the time in on the time circuits for the return back to 1985, he didn't know that the train would come by shortly after. I believe that it was just a really bad coincidence and that the train was late on that day.**

**Time: 1885**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 2: Tea Makes it Better

They were literally standing at the edge of a cliff. More like a ravine when one really thought of it. The conditions that had brought these two people here were many and stranger than could be expected.

For the man holding onto the woman came from the distant future and the woman was supposed to have gone crashing down this same ravine in some other reality. The two of them had been knocked over the hoverboard when the De Lorean time machine had successfully left 1885 for 1985.

Clara Clayton was thoroughly surprised that she was still alive. Sure she had a few scrapes and bruises and one heck of a scare, but she had been sure that either she would fall off the train, hitting the ground head first, or she would end up falling down the ravine just like what had almost happened to her on the first day she arrived in Hill Valley. It amused her in a way that both times, it had been Emmett Brown who had saved her from danger. Thinking of the man, Clara opened her eyes to see if he was alright. She noticed that he had tried to protect her from the fall and had absorbed much of the impact. She hoped that he hadn't hurt himself on her expense.

"Emmett, are you alright?" She shook his arm gently and to her relief, he started to stir.

"Great Scott! What happened?" He asked. So many things were going through his head. Not to mention the different emotions that he was feeling. Beyond happy that Clara believed him, relieved that Marty had apparently made it back home, worried that something might have gone wrong, curious about why he hadn't tried to come back to get him, then worried again that something might have happened to Marty and lastly, completely exhausted. Maybe Marty would come in the next couple of things or something. He would think about that latter. The last thing he needed was an even greater headache.

"We must have fallen off that strange device when the time machine disappeared. It certainly made a lot of noise and then there was that horrible gust of wind. You haven't answered my question yet, are you alright?" She looked at him straight in the eyes and in that moment, Doc realized how lucky he was on many different levels. He did the thing that seemed the most natural to him; he hugged the woman he loved dearly and close to him as possible.

Clara was a little surprised by the gesture, but she returned it in kind. She took it as an answer that he was fine.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. If only I had believed you last night and if only I had made it here sooner, you wouldn't be stranded in this time." She told him once he had loosened his embrace on her. The scientist smiled despite the condition they were in.

"I'd rather be stuck in this time and having you rather than knowing that you believed me, but didn't make it to the time machine in time. Pardon the pun." It warmed her heart hearing those words and she couldn't help but smile. She got up, dusted herself off before helping out the blacksmith/scientist.

"So you're friend Clint, he left in that time machine, right? What exactly was that thing?" She asked as the two of them sat down on some large rocks.

"Yes he did and his real name is Marty, I'll explain later. You deserve a better explanation than the one I'm giving you, but you must excuse me for my mind right now can't seem to focus on one thing."

"That's quite alright. I myself am baffled by all of this."

"That vehicle you just saw, that's what we call an automobile and they'll eventually replace horses and wagons." Doc was silent for a moment as some of the last events of the past hour or so played back in his head.

"What was that pink thing we were on?" The hoverboard, where had it gone too? He wondered. He looked around for a moment before noticing that it had floated off a few feet away from them. He went to get it before telling her what it was.

"This thing is a hoverboard. Marty got it back from our trip in 2015. This contraption is an evolved form of a skateboard which is a board on wheels. It's ironic to think that this pink floating device has saved more than one life in the last few days, or if you want to be technical about it, centuries."

"This is all so fascinating." Clara murmured as she took the board in her hands.

"I could spend days telling you of all the futuristic advances in technology that will be made in one hundred years, even some in one hundred and thirty years."

"Why don't we go back to my cabin where you can tell me all about it over a cup of tea? You sure do look as though you can use one." The scientist smiled and accepted the offer. He made sure to conceal the hoverboard in his jacket before making their way towards town.

"We just have to make one stop before that." "We need to go see the Marshall at the very least and tell him what happened here. The people will find it odd if you and I just waltz back from the site of the train wreck and claim to not have seen a thing." He told her once he saw her questioning look.

"What shall we tell them?"

"We'll think of something on the way there." They started walking towards town in the hopes that they would also find the horse that Clara had rode on the way here along with the ones that both Doc and Marty had used for the same purpose.

Their luck seemed to be on their side, for after then minutes of walking, they found the three horses in a field of grass. They got on their horses and rode back to town side by side. Together, they were able to come up with a cover story that would explain Marty's disappearance and the horrible train wreck.

--

The business in town took a few hours to settle and they were only able to head off towards Clara's cabin in the late afternoon. They moment they arrived, Clara went to start the tea. Once it was done, she poured it into two cups and brought one back to the man she had come to love in such a short time. She sat down next to him and handed him the cup.

"Thank you." He told her as he tried to focus on what was happening now. He was still having difficulty believing that this was all real. After a second longer spent daydreaming, the blacksmith was pulled out of his reverie when the school teacher asked him a few questions about this entire situation. Doc was more than happy to answer her.

--

Finally, after a few more hours had gone by and after a well deserved meal, the scientist was ready to call it a day and try to get some well deserved rest. If his mind couldn't shut off, hopefully his gesture wouldn't be lost and Clara could get some shut eye herself. He was standing at her front door, hat in hand about ready to leave.

"Thank you for the lovely evening. The tea certainly did help me out and so did the meal." He added with a chuckle.

"It was my pleasure. After all, it was the least that I could do after all the trouble I've caused you. I'm still so very sorry for that." She added. Doc walked up to her, put his hat down and took her hands in his. He looked straight in her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I've told you not to worry about it. Things could have been worse. I could have been stranded in a time without a best friend and without you." Clara blushed at the statement, but beamed with joy despite it. "Just promise me one thing." He added with a coy smile.

"And what might that be?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"Never pull a stunt like that on me ever again. I don't think I'll be able to handle it as well a second time around." She giggled at that and took a step towards him.

"I promise I won't." And she sealed her promise with a kiss.

**OWARI 2**

**There we go. Maybe I'll type three tomorrow and write four as well. You know, originally, I wanted to call these Scott, the Great., but then I changed my mind. Maybe I will call one of my fics like that :)**

**So please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Op **


	3. Muffin for Your Thoughts

Never Letting You Go

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 3: Muffins for Your Thoughts**

**Well, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It makes my little heart beat with joy. You don't need to know how my timelines work just yet. That's a special feature which shall be revealed in chapter 4 whoopee! Ok, well you need to know one thing. I believe that when Doc sent Marty back to 1985, it was purely accidental that the train happened to pass at that same time. I think that the train was delayed on that day and it was just bad luck that it passed when it did. I mean, do you really think that Doc would risk his friend's life over the time machine? Well If you do, that's you opinion and I respect it. This is my opinion so take it for what it's worth. (Not much really, when you think about it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own a BTTF shirt now. :)**

**Summary: Doc reflects on why Marty hasn't come back to get him yet and it's tormenting him. More on the Doc, Marty friendship. **

**When you think of it, chapter two was about the same thing more or less. **

**Before last in the Old West chapters.**

**P.S., about the hair thing, well just to let you know, my aunt had all grey hair when she was eighteen. You'll understand when you read the story.**

**Bien-aimé is the French word for beloved. I like the way bein-aimé sounds.**

**Time: 1885, October.**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 3: Muffins for Your Thoughts

It had already been a month since the time travel incident. At first, Doc had thought that his friend, Marty, would come back and pick him up with the De Lorean the moment that he got the fuel tank repaired. Many days had passed on and still Marty did not come. The scientist started to wonder. The more he thought of it, the more hypotheses' he came up with.

Maybe Marty didn't want to expose the time machine to anyone. A wise decision, Doc thought. Then, maybe Marty didn't want to time travel anymore and figured that Doc would be perfectly okay in spending his remaining years in the Old West. A theory that was true in parts, but that also posed as a threat to the space time continuum. So what if in the letter he had told Marty not to come back and pick him up? This was a different situation entirely. Perhaps something had happened to Marty once he had arrived in 1985 on the train tracks. That theory worried him the most and the blacksmith chased those thoughts from his mind as best he could. He kept on reminding himself that he had set up the time on the time circuits when there wouldn't be any trains. But then, what if the 10:25am train had been late? That was a one in a million chance and a stupid coincidence at that, but it was possible. These thoughts let to another more morbid one and that was that the train had crashed into the De Lorean and that Marty had been either gravely injured or worse, killed. Lastly, there were all the possibilities between Marty and the De Lorean being perfectly well and the time machine and his friend being dead. One could see how this could preoccupy any sane man.

When Doc would start thinking about this, he'd find something to occupy himself with in his shop. The least he thought about it, the better it was for his poor nerves. However, there were days such as today, where he simply couldn't get his mind to focus on anything but these multiple possibilities. The only thing that would settle this matter was if he were to build a new time machine; an idea that was starting to sound mighty appealing. That way, not only would he stop risking the space time continuum, something that was also greatly bothering him, but he would also be able to check up on his friend. In all honesty, he also missed Marty terribly.

Just as he was about to go back to make a horseshoe, there was a soft knock at the door followed by the delicate tones of Clara's voice calling out to him. A smile immediately lightened his face as he put his material down and went to open the door.

Throughout the last month, the two of them had come to know each other better. They had helped each other on many different levels. Emmett had helped Clara with some of her science lessons at school and she had helped him out more on an emotional level. She had listened to him ramble on about the catastrophes and worries that time travel had created for him, and once he would be done, she would make him some tea and tell him that eventually, he would find a way to make things better. Somehow, it always soothed him to know that he had one person who believed he could do such a thing in this time.

Now that he started thinking of their past conversations, it amazed him how well the townspeople had easily accepted his growing relationship with the local school teacher. He had once asked Clara how old she thought he was and he had been surprised when she told him that she believed he was around thirty-eight years old. Rejuvenation really did work on both the inside of his body and on his outside appearance as well. When he had told her the truth about his age, she refused to believe it. It had been thanks to this small incident that he had been able to tell any curious gossipers that he was really forty-one and that his hair, which was once light blonde, had turned to white quickly. It satisfied the curious people and the others generally didn't really care about this. As long as they were happy, the townspeople let them be.

"To what honour do I deserve this visit?" He asked her once he snapped out of his reflection. He tried to help her with her basket that she was carrying, but she kept on pulling it away from him. When she put it on the table, he tried stealing a peak inside, but she swatted his hand away affectionately.

"I thought that you could use a break since it's nearly lunch time and that you could use some company as well." She told him with a smile. The scientist looked over at one of his clocks and nodded in agreement. He washed his hands and took a seat across from her at the table.

"Busy day?" She asked him.

"Not really." He sighed as previous thoughts that he had been harbouring came back to him. He hadn't been able to focus and now he was behind on his schedule. Not that he really cared at this point.

"Muffin for your thoughts?" Clara asked him. She removed the cover to the basket and the scientist noticed the baked goods. He picked one out, took a bite, swallowed and sighed. It had been a while since he had something this good. Eggs and toast did get redundant after a while.

"These are excellent Clara, thank you." After another bite, he elaborated on what had been on his mind once more.

"After everything that happened to Marty, I'm sure that he's fine. If anything, he didn't know who to go to about fixing the time machine." She paused as she took a sip of tea. "Now that I think of it, couldn't you just build a new time machine and check up on him right after he arrived to make sure that he's alright?" The fact that she had been the one to bring up the subject of a new time machine changed the dynamics of the situation greatly. The week before, Doc had come to the conclusion that if Clara never asked him about making a new time vehicle, then he wouldn't. But, if she did, he would be all for it.

"You don't think it would be a foolish idea?" He asked as he turned his brown "puppy dog" eyes on her. The school teacher could only smile.

"Of course not. Your friendship with Marty is one that's very deep and it's natural for you to want to make sure that he's alright. It's a very special bond that exists between the two of you; one that can stand the test of _time_ itself." She added more emphasis to the word hoping to get some positive reaction out of her bien-aimé and it did.

"When you put it that way, it only makes sense. At least, I'll be able to put these worries to rest, in a way. Thank you Clara."

"It's nothing, now eat up before the muffins get cold." As the scientist took another bakes delicacy, he noted something amusing in his head; soup and dogs for Marty and muffins for Clara. He certainly had a way with the circumstance that brought the people he cared for closer to him.

**OWARI 3**

**I'm on a roll and I really would like some supper. That said, I like muffins. I should make some… and that cake as well… Hmm, well, I started working on chapter 4 today so it should be out anywhere between tomorrow and Halloween.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Op**


	4. Potatoes Make You me and Baby

Never Letting You Go

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 4: Potatoes Make You me and Baby**

**The title makes me laugh. I wanted to type this last night, but then I got sidetracked. :) On another note, here are all the details and information that you need to know to understand how this chapter works.**

**In my "universe" this is how I imagined things happened. You may agree or disagree with me and I don't mind if you have different views on it. I'm opened to yours just like you would be opened to mine if you read this and send a review with a positive attitude.**

**So here it goes. On November 5****th**** 1885, Doc proposed to Clara and she said yes. They got married on February 11****th**** 1886. Clara's birthday is on February 18****th**** and she was born in 1855, therefore making her 30 years old in the movie. Jules was born on December 29****th**** 1887 and Verne was born on July 5****th**** 1889. Finally, the time train was complete in October of 1894. I say this date and year since I always figured that Jules and Verne were 7 and 5 at the end of BTTF III. Doc started working on the time machine's diagrams on and off after he proposed to Clara, but only truly started working on it when he found out that she was expecting. Also, in order to speed things up, he used VISUAL references to the De Lorean that is/was in the Delgado (or it Delgato?) mine to help him out. Meaning that he went to check and see how some things were made instead of remembering with his memory as his only source of aid.**

**With that said, bonne lecture.**

**Summary: Doc comes home from work one day and is just happy. **

**Disclaimer: I need to sleep in my old bedroom. I feel like such a college kid.**

**Also, thanks to my up to now three reviewers. You are so faithful to this story it makes my little heart weep with joy. The "waltzing" scene was also the first one of the series to come to my mind some two weeks ago. Last of the DC series. This story now has 8 planned chapters. And somehow, listening to Christmas songs makes me want to write a Christmas shot as well… man I can't wait until November-December kicks in :)**

**Originally, the meal they have was mentioned, but I wasn't able to write it in. Clara was making potatoes when Doc came in.**

**Time: 1887**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 4: Potatoes Make You me and Baby

"I'm home!" Emmett Brown said as he entered the house he shared with his wife; Clara Clayton, now Brown.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back. From his tone of voice, she figured that he was in a particularly good mood. Her husband wasn't one who was usually upset over something, but he had days where he was just worried over the many situations that he found himself in. On those days, Clara found it best to distract her husband with tasks or plan an outing with him. These shifts in his mood didn't happen very often and to be perfectly honest, 98 of the time, he was a very happy person for a lack of a better word.

Doc removed his hat and coat before walking towards the kitchen. He found Clara, back to him, fussing over the stove. In that one moment, he felt and unexplainable surge of love for her. He walked over to her and embraced her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed contentedly. In this particular moment, he felt completely happy. He had no worries about the space time continuum, time machines or horseshoes. He was healthy, his wife was healthy and the doctor had told them that their unborn baby was healthy as well. What more could he possibly want? As he contemplated his good fortunes, he put his hands on her five month pregnant stomach. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he started gently swaying from one foot to another to an imaginary song.

Clara smiled at her husband's antics. She put the spoon that she had down and placed her own hands on top of his. She leaned into his embrace and let herself more to the rhythm of this unusual dance.

"Someone seems to be in a rather good mood this evening." She could feel him smile despite the fact that she couldn't see his face.

"Why shouldn't I be? I feel perfectly content and I don't think that anything from this time or another could possible upset me." He continued this strange waltz as he thought back to the day when Clara had announced that she was expecting back March of 1886. They had talked about the issue of children and Clara had been very understanding about it. She understood why they couldn't have any children right away and how it might cause some serious damage to the space time continuum. When she had told him, his feelings had been mixed. On one hand, he had been extremely happy and ecstatic about it, but on the other, he was frightened about what this unborn child could do to the universe of time. After a day or so, however, he decided and came to the conclusion that the space time continuum could suck wind for now. He and Clara weren't supposed to even be here and so far, nothing earth shattering had happened. They'd just have to be careful with what they did. He also had started to concentrate more attention to the plans for the time machine.

"As much as I would love dancing with you a while longer, if you don't let me go, I won't be able to finish supper." The scientist let her go, gave her a quick peck on her cheek and set up the table. They spent a nice quiet dinner and once the dishes had been cleaned, they sat down by the fire and discussed baby names.

As they did so, Emmett felt as though, for once, he was just a simple man who was living a simple, yet wondrous life and he wouldn't change it for all the time in the world.

**OWARI 4**

**Yes, I am well aware that he could want the company of Marty, but since he is aware that Marty is back home, right now in 1887, he has everything that is possibly possible. **

**On another note, last night was the first dream in three years that I had with Michael J Fox in it. Somehow we were both part of this bowling club and we were great friends. It was such an awesome dream. And, no, I don't bowl and I'm not in any bowling clubs in real life. There were also some family members in the dream that I see every new millennium. **

**Well, that said, that was the last Doc Clara shipper for now. I'm off to explore some other dynamics in the series. That means that I have no idea when 5 will be out.**

**Thanks and please review**

**Op **


	5. Coffee Shop

Never Letting You Go

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 5: Coffee Shop**

**I'm on firah! No, seriously, I've been writing a chapter of this almost every day. To be honest, I really like writing one-shots and I like the themes of this series.**

**No notes on this one, sorry. I wanted to call this Flying Coffee, but I changed my mind.**

**Summary: George reflects on his luck with Lorraine. Fluff**

**P.S., George is Marty's father and Lorraine is his mother.**

**Disclaimer: I had many childhood flashbacks last night in my old room.**

**Time: 1955**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 5: Coffee Shop

George McFly was a very lucky man in his opinion. He thought this because despite the fact that he wasn't the most popular of people in his school, he had still managed to get a date with the most beautiful girl in their school, never mind grade. When they had shared that first dance and their first kiss back in November, George had thought that this was a one time deal and a result of what had happened earlier in the school's parking lot. However, when Lorraine kept on dancing with him and when she followed him to the punch table, he realized that Lorraine actually liked him and that maybe he wasn't as unlucky as he had thought he was. It was a wonderful feeling.

George combed back his hair before heading for the front door. He took his jacket and then headed for Lou's Café. He knew that it wasn't the most romantic of places, but it was cozy and friendly. Mr. Goldie Wilson waved at him as he walked in the shop. George spotted Lorraine sitting at one of the booths near the window and he walked to her. He would have gone to pick her up, but she had some errands to run prior to their meeting which were one street away from the café. When Lorraine saw her date approach, her face lit up with a warm smile and she got up to greet him.

"How are you?" He asked her once they took their seats.

"I'm fine, thank you for inviting me out here tonight." She told him. They looked at their menus and shortly after, they ordered what they wanted.

When the food and drinks arrived, George observed his date as she took a sip of her milkshake. He thought that Lorraine had the most adorable face when she drank from a straw. Maybe he was delusional with love, but he didn't care. This was a good universe, much like the ones he created when he wrote his science fiction short stories.

They talked about trivial little things while they ate, but he felt as though this was the most important conversation he'd ever had.

"George, I wanted to ask you something and I don't mean to be bold or anything, but I was wondering if you could write a short story about me." George was silent for a moment as he thought about this preposition. He had never let anyone read his stories and only people who were close to him knew about this hobby he had. There were also people who had asked him what he did when he was chin deep in loose leaves and what not. Writing a short story about Lorraine was something that he could do, but he knew that id he did, then she would want to read it. He glanced up from his chocolate milk and saw her beautiful brown eyes look into his blue ones. How could he say no to her? It wasn't as if he was being a pushover, this was entirely different.

"Alright, I'll do it, but just because you asked me." He said with a smile. Lorraine beamed with joy at the news.

"In that case, I look forward to reading it." They finished eating and George paid for the food. He rode Lorraine back home on his bicycle while she sat down behind him, holding onto him by his waist. As she rested her head on his shoulder, George smiled and as he peddled, he felt as though he was flying.

**OWARI 5**

**Another one comes to an end. So, tell me what you think!**

**Op **


	6. Coming Back in Time for Scones

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 6: Coming Back in Time for Scones**

**I didn't fall off the face of Earth, I just had a lot of difficulty with this one. But fear not, for when I have crappy days I manage to write! **

**The highlight of November 17****th**** was that Christopher Lloyd was on CTV news because of the fires in California. It made me happy to see him on the TV screen at random. Too bad the situation was kind of sucky.**

**Ok, in other news, this story will have 18 chapters. That's if I don't get any more brilliant ideas at 12 AM in the morning. In theory, the last chapter should be up in time before the New Year.**

**P.S., it made me abnormally happy to see that I was on the BTTF fanfiction directory. Thanks Anakin!**

**A few weeks ago, back in October, the weekend of the 24****th****, I found my ancient, four to three year old BTTF stories and read them. Here are some interesting notes I found. Doc and Clara got married on April 28****th**** 1886. Now I put down February 11****th**** 1886. The date for the proposal remained the same; November 5****th**** 1885. Jules birthday was May 8****th**** 1887, now it's December 29****th**** 1887. Verne's birthday was October 29****th**** 1889 and now it's July 5****th**** 1889. Clara's birthday was August 7****th**** 1855, now it's February 18****th**** 1855. Doc's birthday was November 28****th**** 1920 and I'm leaving it at that since I didn't come up with something better. I had also said that the Time Train was completed in 1894 and they returned to live in 1985. I changed that to the Time Train was completed in 1894, they move from the Old West in 1895 and move back to 1988.**

**I like finding old notes. Everything else you'll need to know, you'll find out in the next chapters.**

**I'll be moving to different character quite soon! **

**Time: 1894, 2015 and 1985**

**Disclaimer: I'm looking forward to the end of the semester!**

**Summary: Doc and company finally leave the past to check up on Marty.**

**P.S. 2, scones are never mentioned in the chapter, except for the title. I wanted to continue with the food mention in the chapter titles :)**

**P.S.**** 3, in the draft I wrote, there was a lot of dialogue that took place when they were in the future and more information, but when I typed this, I found that the main point of this chapter was coming back and that the part where they explore the future is quite irrelevant. So therefore, enjoy the narrative. It's now also November 18****th**** 2008. **

**P.S. 4, the reason why there's no dialogue between Marty in Doc is quite simple. It would be the same dialogue from the last scene in the movie and well, I'm not rewriting the movie so that's why I'm just doing a perspective of how Doc felt and so on. I promise I'll shut up now. :)**

Never Letting you Go

Chapter 6: Coming Back in Time for Scones

It was finished. After working on it for nine years, two weeks and three days, it was finally finished. In all honesty, it had been completed the night before, but he didn't think it would be wise to rouse his young kids and his wife at 3:49 AM. He did, however, record the date and time of the completion of the new time machine for the sake of science. He hadn't wanted to stay up so late into the night to work on the train, but he knew that there was little to be done and he had been anticipating this day for quite a while now. And so, Emmett Brown had waited until dawn, once everyone was awake to usher them in the barn that he used as a laboratory to show his family what he had been working on for the past years. Clara had known of his project and even Jules and Verne knew to some extend what their father had been up too, but now, they could finally see the real machine.

"So, who wants to see how this baby works?" He asked his family. He was extremely happy and excited to get the machine working in front of an audience of some sorts. He had tested out the machine last night, sending it one minute into the future and he had thanked his lucky star that no one had been awakened by the noise. In truth, he would have waited until everyone was awake to test it out, but he was an extremely curious person. It had also proven difficult for Doc not to share the good news with his family. Lucky for him though, Clara was an early riser and the boys were up by 7:30.

"It really works, pa?" Verne asked, his blue eyes looking over the train's every finer detail. The youth seemed in complete awe in front of such a large invention. He knew that his father was good with creating useful household gadgets, but he had never seen something so big and beautifully crafted.

"You bet it does, Vernie, now get closer so I can show you how it works." The Brown family got closer to the scientist and he started going over the different parts of the machine. After explaining the time circuits to his eldest in further details, he felt a pang of nostalgia hit him as he remembered doing this with Marty in the past, or future. It depended on how one wanted to look at the specifics.

"So where do you suggest we go first? 1985?" Clara asked him once her husband had finished explaining and showing everyone the interior of the machine. Emmett smiled at her, remembering a conversation that he had had with her a few months back. There had always been two options; return to 1985 to see what had happened to Marty and to the De Lorean and the other had been to get the time train hover converted.

"We'll be going to the future first, to 2015 to be more precise."

"But didn't you say Marty lives in 1985?" Jules asked his father, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, but I want the train to be able to fly. That way we can avoid a lot of problems when we go to 1985. If, let's say, one of the trains runs late and we happen to be on the rails at that same time, we'll be in one catastrophic accident. Better be safe than sorry." Jules nodded in comprehension while his brother fully absorbed what their father had said.

"You mean the train will actually fly!? Does everything fly in 1985 too?" Verne asked him. The only thing he had seen that could fly that wasn't a bird or a kite had been a few drawings that his father had shown him of aeroplanes.

"The train will fly, but not everything can fly where Marty is, just aeroplanes. However, in 2015, pretty much everything will fly. How about we quit talking, get ready and see for ourselves?" The boys didn't waste a moment more before running out of the barn and going to get ready.

"Had I known that a trip through time would get them to get ready so quickly, I would have devised a similar tactic a few years ago." Clara told her husband with a chuckle as she watched her children go. Doc came down from the front cabinet of the Time Train and joined her side.

"As much as I'm frightened about the future, I'm also looking forward to see how things will have changed. By what you've told me, I don't believe I'll be able to recognize anything." Her husband chuckled when he thought of the one thing that would be around in both times that they would be visiting.

"There's always the Clock Tower. The face will be the same, except for the fact that it doesn't work and the infrastructure of the building will be the same."

"Oh very funny Emmett." The scientist smiled at her and the two of them headed to their home to get ready for their little excursion.

--

The trip to the future had been uneventful. For once, Doc could actually say that he had time traveled without finding out about anything earth shattering and without causing any paradoxes. Their plan had been quite simple. Doc had told them that if anyone commented on their dress attire, they would tell them that they were going to a Halloween party. Not only had the scientist done a good deed by choosing the date of October 31st, but he had also done a good thing in advising his family about this little plan since many were the people who had eyed them suspiciously about their clothes.

Their first stop in the future had been the garage where they made the hover conversions. The engineer and the mechanic had been quite impressed with the train and they had given Doc an estimate in cost and time. Once that was taken care of, the Brown family had headed for the Antiques Shop to sell a few items to get the desired amount of money that they mechanic had asked for.

In all, the little trip in the future had taken five hours. Doc had wanted to look up his young friend while they had been waiting, but the inventor wasn't quite ready for the emotional impact. What is something had happened to Marty? Emmett only wanted to find out by going back to 1985. Once he would see the situation, then and only then would he take an executive decision on what he would do. Their errands done, Doc, Clara, Jules and Verne headed for 1985.

Their trip into 1985 consisted of two small trips. The first one was used to go and pick up Einstein, his dog. After the family had been introduced to their new pet, Doc manoeuvred the Time Train to arrive for 11:25 AM; twenty-five minutes after Marty had been sent back home.

The first thing the scientist saw was bits and pieces of the De Lorean. His heart skipped a few beats until Verne pointed out that there was a man wearing clothes like theirs who looked like Marty with a young girl. Doc turned his head to where his son was pointing and was greatly relieved. A thousand and one emotions went through him. Just knowing that he hadn't sent his young friend to an early grave was gratifying for his soul. The scientist drove the train as close to the wreckage and to Marty as possible, landing where there wasn't too much debris. Just seeing the youth brought a smile to the older man's face. For Marty it had been nothing but mere minutes whereas for Doc it had been a matter of years and too many.

Even though it had taken him nine years to build the train and even though he had worried for a bit longer about the faith of Marty, it had been all worth it to see his friend one more time before he moved back to the present with his family for good. He would have liked to give his friend more information, but Doc was worried that someone would notice the giant train flying around. His main goal into coming here was to check up on Marty. He didn't want to be plagued by nightmares anymore and he had also wanted to let Marty know that he was fine.

Despite the fact that he felt a tad chagrined when they had to leave, the inventor knew that he would see his friend quite soon and that this separation wasn't forever. Doc was glad that he had remembered to bring along the picture of them that had been taken on that night back in September of 1885. Doc had been able to see that the teen had been truly touched by the gesture. It was with a lighter heart that the scientist was able to leave; promising himself to be back in time for scones.

**OWARI 6**

**NOVEMBER 18****TH**** 2008 5:51PM.**

**In the end, I plugged in the scones. It was stronger than me. I just had to. The good news is that 7 and 8 are done. I just need to type them. Also, I decided to add the time and date when I started writing, typing and when I finished doing everything with it. I used to do that a lot.**

**Started writing: October 24****th**** 2008 **

**Finished writing: November 17****th**** 2008**

**Started typing: November 17****th**** 2008 **

**Finished typing: November 18****th**** 2008**


	7. Apple of My Eye

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 7: Apple of My Eye**

**I did say I had a few lined up and waiting to be typed. This one is really short. I just didn't feel as though the theme and feelings to it needed any more description. It also follows the events of 6 in a sort of way. You'll see once you read. This one isn't Doc centered. Oh my goodness… I think I only have one other story that isn't Doc centered… that's including the old ones from 2003-2004… no, five stories for a total of 98. Anyways, I won't bore you with useless information. This one is Marty centered.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing else to say.**

**Summary: Marty when he returns to see Jennifer after his multiple time travel adventures.**

**Time: 1985**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 7: Apple of My Eye

Marty Mc Fly was relieved to see the same streets that he had seen almost everyday of his life. He was glad to see that the windows no longer had bars on them, and that there were no murder scenes on the sidewalks. Cars weren't burned down and there were no sounds of gunfire going off. He was just glad to be back home, in his own time where he belonged and where he knew what was going on.

His trips through time had been interesting and somewhat amusing but right now he just wanted to stay rooted where he was supposed to be. He had been extremely relieved to see that his family was whole and alive and he had also been relieved when he saw that his girlfriend, Jennifer, was still sound asleep and safe.

As he watched her resting peacefully, without a care in the world, he felt a great surge of love for her. He felt that he could now fully appreciate the simpler things in life, especially after seeing different realities of his hometown. He couldn't help but smile when she woke up and hugged him. It had been something that he had greatly missed during his absence from his time.

Once Doc and his family had left for wherever they were living in, Marty and Jennifer walked around the wreckage of the De Lorean, not really paying much attention to the various scraps of metal. They weren't really engaged in much talking, just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

As they continued their little excursion, Marty thought that despite the circumstances, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here, holding onto his girlfriend's hand. He knew that if the going got tough, he would always have her to cheer him up. She truly was the apple of his eye.

**OWARI 7**

**Yes, the ending was extremely sappy. I know. But the occasion of the title was simply too hard to pass by. Thanks to all of those who review and who will review. Your words mean a lot to me.**

**Started writing: November 17****th**** 2008 **

**Finished writing: November 18****th**** 2008 **

**Started typing: November 19****th**** 2008 **

**Finished typing: November 19****th**** 2008**


	8. Chocolate Horsey

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter 8: Chocolate Horsey**

**This is the last one that I have ready for type. I need to actually write 9. As long as I get my quota of two reviews per chapter, I'm happy. Anything extra is welcomed though.**

**I had a vision in my head of George holding onto Marty when he was born so I turned it into a chapter for this.**

**This is how I devised the timeline for the McFly family history. Lorraine and George were born in 1938 and they got married in 1961 when they were 23 years old. Dave showed up in 1962, Linda was born in 1964 and Marty in 1968. I always felt as though Dave and Linda were much older than Marty so this is my take on it.**

**The title for this was Chocolate Rattle, but I didn't like it so I changed it. And the chocolate horsey makes no apparition in the story.**

**Summary: George when Marty is born.**

**Disclaimer: I feel very 90-ish.**

**Time: 1968**

Never Letting You Go

Chapter 8: Chocolate Horsey

George McFly was a nervous wreck. He was in this state of mind for many reasons. For starters, his wife, Lorraine, had been complaining of stomach pains for nearly five weeks now and every time she brought a hand to her stomach, he had thought that the baby was coming. George wasn't nervous about the prospect of becoming a father, he already was one twice over, but this third pregnancy had been difficult for Lorraine.

At least today was the last day that she would complain about these pains for the third child to George and Lorraine McFly was ready to see the world. George only hoped that everything went smoothly for the delivery. He had dropped off his younger kids, Dave and Linda, to his parents' house before rushing to the hospital. Lorraine had gone out to visit some friends when he had gotten the phone call. They hadn't been expecting the baby to come so soon. The doctor had told them that it still had four weeks and a half to go. Those were pretty much the reasons why George McFly was still at the hospital so late into the night, praying that everything would be alright.

He had always wanted children, but in all honesty, it had come to him as a shock when Lorraine had told him that she was expecting their first born nearly a year after they had been married. At first, he had been extremely nervous. He had felt as though he wasn't ready for this new step in his life, but nine months later, he had found himself cooing over a blue bundle of blankets that the doctor had placed in his arms.

George was pacing up and down the corridor, occasionally pausing to take a sip of water or to check the clock. The doctor had kicked him out of the delivery room some thirty-five minutes ago when things had gotten a tad too complicated and he had been in the way of the doctors. He was about to resume pacing when the doctor came out removing his bloody gloves. For a fraction of a second, George thought of the worst and wanted to pass out, but when the older man smiled, he knew that everything was fine.

"Congratulations Mr. McFly, it's a boy." George smiled. The doctor asked him if he wanted to see his wife and son and the man nodded. When he entered the room, he found Lorraine snuggling the latest bundle of blue blankets that was now part of their lives. The moment he glanced upon the blue eyes of his son, he felt a surge of love for this little being that he didn't even know. Lorraine asked him if he wanted to hold their son and before he could even say a thing, he found himself with the small boy in his arms. After a further examination, he noticed that the baby looked a lot like him; from the tuff of brown hair, to the bright eyes and to the curve of his nose. George walked to the window and held his son closer.

"Behold the only thing greater than you." He whispered to the boy as he looked towards the pale blue sky.

"What will we name him?" George snapped out of his reverie and walked back to his wife.

"Martin Seamus McFly." Lorraine smiled, it was a fitting name.

**OWARI 8**

**8:41 PM**

**I have to admit that the line that George says to Marty is taken from a speech my dad wrote for my sweet 16. I figured George would say something like that.**

**Started writing: November 18****th**** 2008 **

**Finished writing: November 18****th**** 2008 **

**Started typing: November 20****th**** 2008 **

**Finished typing: November 20****th**** 2008 **


End file.
